Mobile devices have become an increasingly dominant means through which consumers access, download, and consume electronic content over the Internet.
Despite substantial advancements in telecommunications technology, however, achievable access to the Internet is still limited. Given the limited availability of Internet access in certain geographic regions, such as developing countries, consumers often have difficulty accessing the Internet and therefore are often left frustrated when using mobile devices. For example, it may be a violation of regulations of one or more countries to release personal identifiable information (PII) of users to other countries in the course of providing Internet access. Meanwhile, auto-complete suggestions of search queries have provided a significant boost in convenience, especially on smaller, modern devices such as mobile phones, where typing can be difficult. However, because these queries may sometimes contain PII, it remains a problem that in a restrictive country, such queries cannot be transmitted to a server typically used to store auto-complete suggestions, which may be in a country different than that of the user device. Furthermore, it remains a problem that because the auto-complete suggestions themselves may contain PII, the server cannot store the auto-complete suggestions for user devices operating out of restrictive countries.